The present invention relates to a limit switch for use as a switch for detecting an object on a conveyor line or the like.
When a limit switch is used near a welding machine, spatter or melted metal particles expelled from the welding machine can be deposited on moving parts of the switch, the area in which the switch is installed, and the indication area on the switch, possibly causing an operation failure of the switch or making the indications invisible.